To Kill a God (meta)
The Plan The Joneses are slow, problematic, old, and mapped to within a single neuron, however Jackson is also one of the very few Rangers with children. There's a chance he may father more, and since this PPDC's interested in breeding a second generation of Rangers, they don't want to throw that chance away. Jupiter Charlie decides not to terminate Jupiter after making DriftSci promise to keep their grimy, evil hands off her. DriftSci continues their interference at the cost of a lot of time and resources, and since this PPDC's petty, they punish Jackson by putting Vulcan on the transfer list for the next Breach assault. They also plan on preventing him from being present at the birth. Hong Kong this chunk Pentecost Pentecost questions the PTBs as he does in the film, rather forcefully, and all but telling them they're making a huge mistake. That doesn't tend to endear you to the Brass, so they put him in charge of Pitfall to knock him down a peg, not kill him (he wasn't supposed to wind up in one of the Jaegers). The PTBs would give Pentecost two months, transferring him for Pitfall/Hong Kong in 2025 October (same as in ANSK), so he has December and January to pull this off. The Coffin The Joneses are slow and problematic AND removing Jackson (who they've probably studied to within an inch of mapping every neuron) from the board might weaken Charlie enough emotionally and psychologically to ease their access to the fluffles (who ARE still interesting research subjects), On the List Pentecost is given a list of people the PPDC was trying to get rid of and was allowed to pick three or four Jaegers. He picks Alpha, Striker, and Danger, and inherits the Typhoons, and the purple Mark-V, (and Vulcan?) along with his temporary command of the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Vulcan's pulled from Sydney at the start of December, leaving the defense of Sydney up to the newer models. One of those newer models gets pretty banged up so Striker's left to take out Mutavore and then book it to Hong Kong. Pentecost sets the rules for his five teams while they're in Hong Kong, so how he treats the Joneses depends on how he takes the information in their files since he's never worked with them before. He'll probably also ask Herc for his take on the brothers, too, and that will color his actions. To Edit Would a PPDC interested in breeding another generation of Rangers be so willing to throw away one of a very small number of Rangers who've actually already had kids? Vulcan’s transferred for Pitfall, but not on the front line (obviously),more like a secondary line of defense if everyone's killed and the Kaiju's still in the water. The plan was that after Pitfall failed the PPDC would just take forever to transfer them back. The PPDC is pissed that the Darling-Joneses have found a way to protect Jupiter from DriftSci, but they opt for a more petty punishment and ship Jackson away from his family for the first months of his new daughter's life. They don't say when or if they'll transfer him back to Sydney but leave the possibility open, sort of the carrot to the transfer's stick. The PPDC didn't know when the Double Event was going to happen. They didn't in the movie, either, Hermann only /predicted an interval. And, in this 'verse, because they were gearing up for Pitfall, they pulled the Jaegers from Japan and Russia and didn't redistribute the deployment 'cause they figured they would intercept anything the Breach spat up from Hong Kong. What they /didn't consider was that Newt was gonna Drift with a Kaiju brain and give so much away.Category:Endgame arc Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Jupiter (mention) Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:Tag for how the PPDC's views Rangers Category:Tag for how the PPDC does away with problems Category:Tag for how this PPDC does away with problems Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:Meta Pages Category:Pentecost (mention) Category:Herc (mention) Category:Operation Pitfall Category:Tag for this PPDC's control freakiness Category:EMP Category:This PPDC is petty